


I Wanna Love You, Pretty Young Thing

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheering Up, Don't Kill Me for the Song Choice it's Just What Came Up, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Taiwan/America Friendship, Making Flower Crowns, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Taiwan notices that Vietnam is feeling really down and upset for seemingly no reason. What's a girl to do? Cheer up her best friend with flower crowns, of course!
Relationships: Taiwan/Vietnam (Hetalia)
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Kudos: 5





	I Wanna Love You, Pretty Young Thing

Seeing Vietnam sitting all by herself in a field wasn’t anything unusual or new. Seeing her bury her face in her knees and tremble though, that was new. Taiwan gasped to herself and rushed right over, frills and skirt blowing in the breeze.

“Vietnam! Are you alright?” She asked curiously. She hoped the two still shared a common-tongue, and found her prayers were answered when Vietnam looked up and answered in confusion. Confusion because she didn’t exactly know how or why she was upset, just that she was. Taiwan pouted. “That won't do, that just won’t do! I know what! Let’s make some flower crowns, together, me and you! That’ll cheer you up, right?”

”I-I’m not sure-“ Vietnam started to protest but Taiwan cut her off by plopping herself right down on the ground and gently picking some flowers, beginning to wind them into a chain.

“We’ve done lots of cute things together, haven’t we? Going shopping, eating out, getting our pictures taken, cosplaying...but not once do I recall us doing this!”

“I’m not the best with cute things,” Vietnam sighed but still tried her best to braid the flowers together. She was good with her hands; she was a handy-woman who worked with wood and sometimes metal, shaping them into different things. How much harder could flowers possibly be? She got a focused expression on her face and tried her hardest to concentrate, winding the stems into small tiny loops. The resulting product was crooked and jagged but it’s good, right?

Vietnam slowly and carefully placed it on top of her head and felt it immediately slide down past her ears and around her neck. She blew the hair out of her face and fell back on the ground. She heard Taiwan giggle and continue humming, walking over to her and gently placing a well-made crown on her head.

“You look so adorable! Let’s take a picture!” Taiwan squealed, sitting Vietnam up and pulling out her phone. Vietnam blushed and tried to protest, but before she could, Taiwan was already pulling her close and striking a cute pose. “Pretty!”

“...Pretty?” Vietnam blushed more and attempted a pose too, then Taiwan squealed more.

“Adorable and cute and pretty! You’re a pretty young thing! Like that song America sings sometimes!” She giggled. “Let’s make another crown. You’ll get the hang of it eventually!”

Vietnam flopped back down on the grass. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: PYT by Michael Jackson 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZZQuj6htF4


End file.
